Sleeping Percabeth
by Karma Agrotera
Summary: if you've ever wondered what the story of sleeping beauty would be like with the guy was who fell asleep and was Percy, then you will love this twisted telling set in the renaissance era. Please note that this is a work in progress and it would be greatly apriciated if you could review.
1. Baby Blues (chpt 1 introPercy)

A very long time ago when the Olympians were still in Europe, the renaissance era was taking place. The countries were ruled by kings and queens and the women were expected to wear dresses. In one of the smaller countries, a king wanted a son, so he went out to find a queen and what he found was love. The two were married immediately and they soon bore a child, the son that the king had asked for. But what the king didn't know was that the boy was not his. Perseus, the baby prince, was named for his mother's favorite Greek mythological hero. The prince was a beautiful little boy with sea green-blue eyes and already a mop of jet black hair that was extremely soft.

A party was held in honor of the child's birth and all the mystical creatures were invited, including what the people then called the fairies but was actually the nine muses. The first blessed the child with the gift of sensitivity and handsomeness. The second granted him the promise of true love. The next five granted an assortment of lovely gifts and presents, but when the ninth and last fairy laid eyes on the young prince, she fell madly in love with him and wished to steal him, so she asked the king for him. When the king declined the fairy's request, she decided to cast a spell over the prince instead of granting a blessing. She said that he would live forever until she decided to lift the curse or he found true love, having forgotten about the second muse's gift. Then she stormed out of the castle in a rage.

-After-

For the next few years, Young Percy was never left alone in a section of the castle and therefore, protected. When he turned ten, he was taught sword play to help protect himself, should he ever be separated from his watching family. The next year, he was visiting a neighboring village with one of his riding masters and he passed a cart of fruit. The merchant was so busy that they didn't see it when the prince slide off of his horse and started talking with his daughter. Her name was Calypso and the prince decided that the funny feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach was love and told his father when he returned to the castle. The king was overjoyed to hear this and told his queen that the curse was broken and that their son would live a normal life. When the two were about thirteen, the king had their marriage arranged.

The day of their wedding, the Fairy disguised herself as a peasant woman attending the reception and grew angrier with every step that Calypso took closer to what the fairy thought was her prince. Before Calypso could reach the altar though, she stood up and threw off her disguise. The crowd gasped. "How dare you try to steal my prince!" the fairy said. And she vaporized Calypso on the spot. Then she turned her attention to the prince. "And you! How could you not love me!? I'm supposed to be you're true love! You shall pay for breaking my heart!" and she zapped him, trying to vaporize him too, but because of her curse, he fell to the ground, unscratched and unconscious.


	2. Long Love the Prince! Annabeth

**I don't understand** why we still have to learn about some dead prince from forever ago, but that's exactly what we were learning about in my lessons. The guy was killed two hundred years ago, we can't help it that he fell in love with the wrong girl. And of course, when all the other girls heard that he was alive, but just asleep on the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea, and that he could only be awoken by the kiss of his true love, they all started giggling. I just rolled my eyes and went back to drawing. After lessons were over, I had to walk home to help my father care for the animals and the farm. And by care I mean do all the work myself. I'm five-teen years old and I should be married off already, but my father is too lazy to do any work, so he refuses any offers he gets from men to buy my hand. I only have one more month left before I'm going to run away. The only reason I even get to go to lessons is that it's the law.

But the king's court is coming through today, so that means I get half the day off. And since school takes up half of the day already, I get the day off! Woo hoo! I can go be an actually kid and try to read! I know, not exactly the thing most kids my age are doing, but I'm ahead of my time. I already know what all twenty-six letters sound like, so I think I'm already half way there! I know some words and I know how to write. So, I believe I'm intelligent. I didn't go bat shit crazy over some drowning prince because even though my father won't marry me off, I have a suitor, sort of. His name is Luke. And I think he loves me, but I don't think I love him.

* * *

**Anyway,** when I got to my normal reading spot, Luke was sitting there. so I quietly walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be sneaking around. People might start to think you're up to something." he said smiling and pulled her into a hug then hesitated. then he kissed her. [!AN: this is sounding like a 'Annabeth loves Luke' story, right? well, hold your horses and just read on.!] She stood there staring at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, realizing that what I had expected in a first kiss, wasn't what Luke had just given me. I had expected a flood of warmth overcoming my senses and weak knees and shaky hands. Instead, I got a sick taste of vomit in the back of my throat. I started crying and ran away without letting him speak or see my face. I ran for so long into the woods that I thought my feet were bleeding and that I would crumple to the ground if I stopped running. Then I came to a cliff and I had to stop, but I almost lost my footing and fell. I looked behind me and could hear Luke or someone following me. I looked around for any options, and when I found no other one, I jumped off the cliff, head first.

**Percy** had been described to us in school as some great and handsome prince when he was alive with fair blonde hair and a cleft chin, which didn't sound too bad, but wasn't too attractive to me so when I first saw him, I didn't realise that the boy who was chained to the bottom of the pool I was just in, was the lost prince Percy. I had seen him only a second before jumping back into the water to rescue him, but found that he was too far down, so I swam back up. I looked around for something I could use to save him, but after looking at the walls, I couldn't find any ropes or hooks, but I saw drawings and letters.

I tried to read what the letters said as words, but they made no sence. Then I remembered how some of the wealthier children were taught to recognize patterns in writing and figured that maybe the letters were placed in a coded order. I analysed the wall and figured out that every third letter was a false letter, and I crossed out the useless letters with a rock. pretty soon the wall read '_She who so loveth the prince, to rescue him from the watery depths, should only follow her heart and the light that guides her.'_


End file.
